Midnight's Angel
by Burntice
Summary: Amelia. Xelloss. fun!


Musics listened to while writing: Googoo dolls: Iris, Vampire Redemption: Giovanni, and Infected Mushroom: Into the Matrix  
  
Midnight's Angel - sequil to Angel of Night.. by Burntice (aka DarkWinged..)  
  
A shadow overcasted her eyes, as the man she loved, and the red haired demon sorceress kissed, a single tear treaded down the line of her face, she slumped.. "No..." the whisper echoed from her lips, as she left.. unnoticed.  
  
Amelia motioned as she walked out, the motion caught the Trixter Priest's eye, he smiled and faded out, into her room, just as she closed the door after her, he looked at her, flashing his all knowing smile, "Looks like the chimera is feeding his oats.. ne Amelia chan?"Amelia fell to her knees, before the chair where Xelloss sat, he looked down at her, smirking.. The sun began to set.. a scream could be heard from deep within the Inn.. nobody came..  
  
Two eyes opened, dark purple, Mazoku eyes, Amelia pulled her body up, looking over her new Master, moving to stroke the scar he had left on her throat from the.. transformation ritual.. She looked down upon the shredded clothes, shrugged, and conjured up a new outfit, a black cloak, and someting that resembled Lina's clothes, but all black, she made for the door, smirked, and faded out of the room.. By the time she faded into the shadowy corner away from her.. ex companions.. they where already down there, eating like there was no tomarrow.. she smirked, "If you only knew what I have in plan for you all.." she mused to herself.. staring down at Zelgaddiss. Just then Xelloss, her Master faded aside her, they exchanged smirks, and made to the group, "Hi Lina-Chan, Zel, Gourry! How are you all doing?" Amelia greeted her once family, eyes closed, it was seconds before Lina bolted back against the wall, "A--AMELIA?! Um.. whats with the black aura?" It was Xelloss' turn to break in, "Hi Lina! You see, well, I addopted Amelia as my servant, cause she needed a cheering up." Acting as if nothing was wrong.. Amelia was still smiling, Zel spit out his coffe onto the table, and was staring at the two Mazoku, Gourry was still eating..  
  
Days? Weeks? Months? Amelia looked out the window of the room she was staying in, "How long has it been, since I've seen them? Did I.. make the right decision? I wish I could see them again.." she whispered to herself.. seeming to catch the words, the Mazuko Priest was stretched out across the bed, "Yes, my dear Amelia, you did.." he flashed his all knowing smile, and layed back.  
  
Lina let off a fireball, frying several bandits in one shot, as one of the other bandits stumbled by, bloody nose and black eye, "This girl sure is a hot head..." he was torn to shreads in an instant by a dragon slave.. Zel leaned against a tree, stroking the guitar he had stolen from the bandit's camp, he stared up at the castle above in the winding mountains, his mind drifting, even as burnt bandits flew around him. Gourry flew into action, sending the last of them running with his Hikari no Ken.. Zel eyed him, "Thats all he uses anymore.." a soft whisper.  
  
"Am-chan!" shouted Xelloss, as he jumped into the room. "The bandit camp down in the mountains is getting attacked, wanna go attack the attackers for the heck of it!?" She blinked., shruged, and faded out, she faded in above the explosions, she smirked, sending a string of fire from her finger to the ground ; sending 5 of the 6 figures flying, the 6th stayed into the center of the fire, she could hear a scream, the voice almost familiar..  
  
Gourry let out a scream, as the burst of fire flew down from the heavens and soaked his body, "LINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he screamed, his body disapearing into the flames. Lina and Zel, and a few charred bandits where thrown back by the heat, they heard the scream of their friend, but when the flames died, nothing was left..  
  
Amelia landed into the center of the group, looking them over, and dropped her jaw, "L--LINA! Mr, Zelgaddiss!" Oh.. oh no! Where's Gourry!? I.. I couldnt have.." she panicked, stepping away from lina.. "Miss Lina.. wait.. no!" she faded out, as a dragon slave burst through the ground where she stood just before. She faded back in, to the room where her Master waited, he smirked, "Master.. " she started, but he stopped her, "I know, Amelia... I knew from the start.. This is your punishment for thinking of leaving your Master for their company.." She sunk into a deep depression, her eyes closing, her body not moving, he approached, and carressed her cheek, "My assasins have reported back, lovely one.. Lina was slain, along with Zelgadiss..upon trying to break into the castle." He walked out.  
  
  
  
"I swear upon this day, I will do as my Master says, so that none others of those who I once loved can be hurt.. I also swear I will become a Mazoku to be reckoned with, a true being of darkness." Where her words, into the form of a prayer, "Ceifeed be warned." and she walked out.  
  
  
  
700 YEARS LATER  
  
Amelia got out of the cab, she still hadnt aged a day, she wore the black leather trench Xelloss had given her, she walked into the hotel loby, nodding to the guard, "Ello Miss Sairoon" she passed him, stepping into the elevator, and then into her bedroom, she shrugged off the trench, dropping it on the floor, and sat on the edge of the bed, "Ah, hello my pretty." said a mocking voice from behind, she spun, there sat Xelloss, her Master, he reached forward and stroked her cheek, "Busy day? Word is you took out a pack of Dolphin's finest.. you're making your keep luv.", he grinned, she nodded, "Tomarrow we have to take out that annoying brat Valteria, for the last surviving dragon, he sure acts the fool.." his voice wandered off, as he mused to himself, Amelia fell into the bed's comforter to.. did she sleep anymore? Or just lay there for hours? She decided she did sleep and gave in to the warmth of the comforter.  
  
The first of the Sun's rays broke into the apartment around 4:30am, Amelia rubbed her eyes, as she sat up, Xelloss wouldnt be up for hours, she smirked to herself, as she dressed and stepped out, she faded in atop the hotel, where she called territory for a year or two now, before she could realise it, a swish of metal went by her head, she spun, turning to see a red cloaked swordsman, dark Mazoku.. Mazoku and.. something else.. eyes. He swung the blade at her in a quick downwards slash, the blade missed its mark, as she faded behind him, and slashed behind his neck with her claws, then faded about 20 feet back, "Oh my.." she chuckled darkly, "A swordsman in a world of guns? You must be as old as I am.. lets see under the hood, maybe I'll scratch your pretty face up.." He dropped the cloak off, under it swood a travel worn, sword carrying, Chimera stood. "Amelia.. you slew Lina and Gourry.. HOW COULD YOU!?" he threw his voice at her with tremendous power, a power more dark than she had seen him speak in before. She took a step back, "Zel... I..NO!" she flew at him, summoning up an ancient spell from the depth's of Shabranigdo's pit, a black blade with a ruby red aura flamed up in her hands, she flew at him, "I AM a Mazoku to be reckoned with.. oh poor Chimera.." she laughed, as the blade pierced his chest.  
  
Within the apartment, the sounds of a fierce battle raged above, Xelloss rubbed his eye, as he summoned his clothes onto him, and faded to the roof, hiding behind the opening of a chimeny in the hotel's suite.. He chuckled, as he watched Amelia's once love, burn into a smoldering pile of ash, he decided to fade behind Zel to whisper, "This is why you dont turn a girl down, little Chimera.." and faded aside Amelia, as the Chimera could only hear those last words.  
  
Amelia turned to Xelloss, "Master, why was he alive? Didnt he get killed hundreds of years ago?" she asked, the once innocent gaze in her eyes showing again, even in the darkness of the Monster eyes she wore. Xelloss nodded, "One's quest for revenge can be strong, beloved one.. He saught to slay us, but the spell you just used showed him the truth.. We are the strongest family in the world, the servants of Xellas." He chuckled as he faded out.. she turned, looking to the smoldering pile, "Zel.. without you..Everything falls apart.. Without you.." She then summoned up the blade of Shabranigdo, and swung it in a backslash into herself, as her body faded to nothingness. "Its not as much fun to pick up the pieces..."  
  
A moment later Xellas and Xelloss, both dressed in black trenchcoats faded above the two ash piles, she eyed Xelloss, who was chuckling, "Xelloss.. I'm not even going to ask.." she groaned, as the wind swept the ash down into the morning streets..  
  
Somewhere within the cloud of chaos, Lina, Amelia, Gourry, and Zel chatted at an Inn lobby, the InnKeeper a golden formed woman, chuckled, "Some things never change, at least they're together again." She faded out, "Time to find a new Hero for my world, hmm, I hear Val's still around.."  
  
The End.  
  
---  
  
Wow O.o I wrote this? I must find what medication has been slipped into my food.. good stuff. *FaDe OuT*  
  
Footnotes:  
  
Mazoku = demon like 'monster race'  
  
the whole future 700 years later thing influenced by Vampire: Redemption, the computer game, mm, its good.  
  
Hikari no Ken, spelled right? the sword of light, for you who are forced to watch the dub.. but I love Xelloss' voice on the dub.  
  
:)  
  
Contact me? www.eneruji.net or burntice@eneruji.net 


End file.
